1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to rolling-contact bearings and has specific reference to a method of manufacturing composite rings for such bearings, wherein the ring body material differs from the material constituting the operative portion of the bearing, that is, the race.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method of manufacturing a composite ring for rolling-contact bearings, which comprises a ring body of current metal grade that is, a medium quality metal commonly used in die forming, and a race consisting of a sleeve of high-grade metal, is already known in the art.
The component elements of the ring, consisting both of sintered steel powder, are compressed separately and then fitted to each other, the resulting assembly being subsequently sintered, after assembling the elements, and finally hot forged.